


Do you remember?

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

''Do you remember?''

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Enchanted forest.  
Cora's castle.  
The year: unknown.

Emma Swan groaned as she hit the enchanted forest mossy floor. She had been here once before, many years ago or rather.. in the future. She wasn't sure what year this was but the trees looked younger than they had before. This world was younger than it had been previously. Had she gone back in time? No. Surely that was impossible. Surely it wasn't a done thing. She didn't believe in this sort of thing. She wasn't Marty Mcfly. This wasn't Back to the future. 

Yet she couldn't stop herself from grabbing the nearest item of clothing, a tight corset dress with a matching cloak that showed off her perfectly formed breasts.

She moved through the trees, going as quickly as she could, surely Rumpelstiltskin would be around here somewhere if she truly had gone back in time. Yet she couldn't see him, right now all she wished for was sleep, a wash and some good food to fill her empty stomach. Oh god she wished she had taken up Granny's offer of making her a grilled cheese, washed down with some hot chocolate with cinnamon. God she could almost smell it now.

It was at that moment a horse came flying out of no where, cantering at top speed down the hill towards her, a beautiful dark haired woman on its back. Emma's eyes widened when she realized who this beautiful creature was. Regina. A younger version of her. When she had been good, back before the Evil Queen had happened. She had always been radiant but the innocence of this Regina made her wish to step closer so much so that she forgot what was happening and the horse threw Regina off of its back and Emma had to jump to catch the brunette.

''Are you alright?''

The brunette asked and Emma bit her lip, honestly she had been expecting a sassy comment, perhaps even the other woman to scream at her for being in the way and yet she heard nothing of the sort.

''I...I'm fine..''

Her stomach rumbled.

''You're hungry?'' Regina asked, going back to her horse, calming him down and bringing over her bag. ''Here, share my lunch with me, my friends always pack me extras.'' She slid down to the grass, gesturing for Emma to do the same. ''What's a beautiful blonde like you doing around these parts?''

Emma couldn't stop the blush that went over her face as she slid down to the grass, taking some of the food Regina offered. ''Thank you..I.. I honestly don't know to tell you the truth, I came here by mistake.. but I'm glad I did.'' She smiled a little at the other woman and gazed at her. ''Thank you Regina.''

''How do you know my name?'' Regina asked, tilting her head to the side.

''Everyone knows you my lady.'' Emma cursed herself for being so stupid and bit her bottom lip slightly, feeling relieved when she seemed to take that answer as the truth, well honestly it somewhat was. ''I'm Emma, Emma Swan..''

Regina was radiant. She couldn't stop staring at her so she made herself busy and began eating a little of the chicken Regina had given her. It tasted good, of course it was nothing like the fast food she was used to but Emma liked it all the same.

''Have you been in these parts long?'' Regina asked. ''Do you have somewhere to stay?''

Emma sighed before shaking her head, feeling a little embarrassed by this

''I have a friend, his name's Daniel. I'm sure he'd let you stay in his cottage with him. I'd offer you my chambers but I'm afraid my mother would have great issue with it. Please join me?'' Regina asked, slowly getting up after she had finished a mouthful of chicken herself and offering a hand to the other woman. 

Emma didn't know why she was doing this or why she had felt jealous the second Regina had mentioned Daniel but all she knew was that she wanted to be close to Regina, every second of every hour of every day. She knew the one back in Storybrooke hated her but she didn't care. She needed this now.

She nodded, following Regina over to the horse and mounting it behind the brunette.

''Hold on.'' 

Regina told her, putting Emma's arms around her waist as she sent the horse into a fast gallop, heading back to her home or rather as Regina believed, her hell.

Cora would never understand the feelings she felt, the wish to be with a woman, just once, just to know how it would feel to feel another's soft lips against her own, to play with another's breasts the way she had played with her own and her clit so many times, closing her eyes and imagining they were someone else's fingers, someone else's hands. Often she had imagined a blonde woman, maybe this was the answer she had been waiting for or maybe the world was just trying to tease her, yet as she glanced back at the other woman she felt something, something she had never felt in her entire life, yearning for someone who wasn't just a fantasy.

''For what it's worth Miss Swan, I hope you never go home.''

Emma didn't really hear what she'd said due to the wind rushing through the trees and deafening her but the smile on Regina's face told her that it was something good, perhaps even a compliment of some kind. Oh to get a compliment from such a beautiful woman made her feel alive. She had dreamt of being with Regina in the past, Regina dominating her, making her ride a strap on as she worked in the Mayor's office, tying her up and having her way with her in the Sheriff's station, holy shit she was getting wet just thinking about it. She would have to take care of that later or maybe the universe would take pity on her and let Regina do it for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Emma noticed the cottage coming closer and closer she felt more and more tense. Was this more jealousy? She had always thought Regina was the most beautiful woman in the entire world but did she have feelings for her? At that thought Emma bit her bottom lip, thinking maybe she did. What would her parents think about her having feelings for their former enemy? Being in love with her even. Maybe they would be okay with it. Yet as the horse stopped she realized she didn't care what anyone thought. Right now she just wanted to kiss Regina. Make her moan with her lips. 

''Miss Swan?'' 

Emma snapped herself out of the dreamlike state she had gone into and ran her fingers through her golden hair, swinging her legs down and landing neatly on the grass next to Regina. She lightly ran her fingers across the other woman's pale cheek, smiling a little as she realized how pink it had gone due to her touch. Maybe she was in with a chance now. Maybe all she had heard about in the past hadn't been true and yet something told her if she ever wished to go home then it would have to become so. 

''Sorry, you had a bug on your cheek.''

She hadn't but Emma couldn't resist touching her cheek, touching her soft skin for just a moment.

''I think I have a bug on my lips too, would you mind getting it for me?'' Regina asked, biting her bottom lip.

Emma breathed in a deep sigh of relief and leaned in, closer, closer. Regina's lips were coming for hers as well and that was when a door opened and a young man walked out. Dark hair, blue eyes like the ocean. If he had been a woman Emma would've been head over heels instantly.

''Regina?''

Regina turned, noticing him and made her way over, hugging the man tightly and Emma felt a stab of jealous rage go through her, she wanted to pin Regina to the cottage wall and fuck her until she was hers, marking her with her lips, making her hers inside and out. 

''This is my friend, Emma, she's new.'' Regina explained. ''Would you mind if she stayed in your spare room for a while?''

''Not at all, right this way.'' Daniel gestured inside and both of the women followed after him.

Regina reached out, taking Emma's fingers in hers and the blonde felt warmth going around her.   
Thank god.  
Regina wasn't in love with Daniel, at least not yet.


End file.
